The use of removable, self-contained electronic devices such as memory cards designed according to the MCIF Specification is known. Such devices offer advantages because of their relatively convenient size, typical plug and play compatibility and ease of removal, among other things. However, these advantages are dependent upon providing reliable electrical connection between the removable device and the host device. It is therefore desirable to have small, reliable connectors for interfacing such removable devices and host devices.